


against the wall

by stuckonylove



Series: 28 day nsfw challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: Tony always made it a point to ask JARVIS to tint the windows when things got heated in the bedroom. He liked for everything to be private, and Bucky never protested, but after thoughtful consideration, he decided things were going to go his way this time.





	against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first installment of this 28 part series. every day i'll post a nsfw one shot with a different prompt. because i'm indecisive, the odd days will be winteriron, and the even days will be stucky.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @king-stony  
> :)

cheated and made this against the window oopsies

Tony always made it a point to ask JARVIS to tint the windows when things got heated in the bedroom. He liked for everything to be private, and Bucky never protested, but after thoughtful consideration, he decided things were going to go his way this time.

He had just gotten out of the shower, and he hadn't bothered to put the slightest bit of clothing on. Tony looked over to find the half-naked Bucky standing in the doorway, still glistening from his shower, water droplets spread out over his chest. His towel hung very low (not low enough in Tony's opinion), and his hair was stringy, still dripping.

"So you're gonna come out here looking like that," he started. "But not drop the towel?" Bucky flushed pink and bit his lip.

"Why don't you come and take it, Stark?" He raised his eyebrows innocently, placing his hands on his hips. Tony wasted no time pulling himself out of bed and making his way over to Bucky. He snaked his hands up Bucky's arms, over his shoulders, and down his back. He traced the edges of his hipbones with his fingers around to the front before kissing him gently, softly. His fingers intertwined in the folds of the towel, and without breaking the kiss, he pulled the towel free from his body. Bucky's dick was hard as a rock. He broke the kiss to mumble in Tony's mouth.

"Was thinking about that pretty little hole of yours the whole time I showered, baby." Tony groaned. "Didn't touch myself one bit. That was a challenge." Tony reached for Buck's cock only to have his hand swatted away. "None of that tonight, doll. I really just need to fuck you."

"You can, Buck," Tony responded, surging forward to kiss him again. Bucky's arm crashed into Tony's chest, preventing him from reaching his lips. Tony whined.

"And I'm not waiting."

He grabbed Tony by the hand, his eyes wicked looking, and drug him to the other side of the room. Tony looked confused as he was led away from the bed.

"Why're we over here?"

"Clothes off now, doll baby." Bucky ignored the question, and Tony obliged, beginning to strip. Usually, he would tease Bucky a bit. Pull his pants and boxers down as low as they'd go without revealing himself. Play with his own nipples whilst removing his shirt. He'd put on a show for Bucky, get him riled up. But tonight, he knew Bucky wasn't in favor of being patient, so he peeled his clothes off as fast as they'd let him.

"JARVIS?" He asked, almost completely naked. "Tint the windows, please."

"Yes, sir."

Bucky had other plans. He spoke up.

"JARVIS?" Tony looked at him, confused.

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"Bring the windows back up to normal. I wanna be able to see out tonight." He smirked back at Tony, backing him up to the window. Tony, now butt ass naked and not knowing which side to hide from the window, looked at him nervously.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, trying to get around Bucky to shield himself from the window. Bucky snatched him by the arm and glued him to the spot.

"Maybe," he said. "But I know what I want." He growled, and he grabbed Tony by the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. With their lips just millimeters apart, Tony's breath hitched, and he felt Bucky reach down with his other and graze his fingers right above Tony's cock. He shivered, raising up on his toes, trying to reach Bucky's hand. Bucky shifted his head so that he could talk in Tony's ear. "And I'm gonna tell you what I want. You're gonna do it," he whispered, hotly. Tony let out a quiet moan but nodded. "Mmm, doll, I want you to go over to the window, put your hands on it, and stick out that pretty ass of yours." He reached down and gave Tony's cheek a rough knead. Tony jumped at the feeling. "And I'm gonna fuck you, right here against that window."

"Buck-"

"You heard me. _Now_ , Tony." Tony made his way over to the window, doing just as Bucky said, turning redder, but getting harder by the second. Bucky looked Tony up and down, making his way over to him. Tony looked so pretty, all spread out for him, just for him. When he reached him, he ran his hand down Tony's back, removing all touch but the tip of his finger before brushing across his rim, earning even more shudders from Tony.

"Stay," Bucky said, making brief eye contact with Tony in the faint reflection of the window. He turned on his heels and strode to the bedside table, diving in and removing his hand with his bottle of lube, quickly making his way back over to Tony. He tapped the inside of Tony's thigh. "Wider, doll." Tony shuffled his feet to spread them farther apart while Bucky let a helping of lube fall into his hand. After slicking up his cock, he spread the rest against Tony's hole, smirking at the way it puckered, wanting more.

"Good thing you're so eager," Bucky cooed, lining up against Tony, the head of his cock pressing dangerously at the opening.

"Thought you weren't waitin', Buck?"

"Smartass."

One thrust and he buried himself inside Tony.

Tony screamed, lurching against the wall. His back arched farther than he even knew it could go. Bucky didn't even stop once all the way in. He pulled almost all the way back out, and slammed in again, transfixed as he watched his dick disappear in Tony's ass over and over. Bucky's hair, wet from the shower and now from his sweat, slung back and forth with his thrusts, sticking abstractly to his face. He was ruthless, knowing he was hitting Tony's prostate with every stroke, grunting at how hard he was thrusting. He watched Tony become a moaning mess in front of him.

"Fuck, I," His words were all coming out in breathless pants. "God, please, Buck-Agh!"

" _Christ_ , baby." He kept up with his words but didn't let up on Tony. "I didn't even open you up." His hands were on Tony's hips, fingers digging in harshly, surely to leave bruises. Bucky had a familiar feeling creeping up in the pit of his stomach, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Tony, hands still against the window, was moaning Bucky's name without ceasing, and Bucky knew what he needed to do to throw him over the edge.

"That's right, baby. Let 'em know who you belong to. I don't know if I'll ever fuck you anywhere else again. God, look at you, lettin' me fuck you against the window where anyone could see." He spanked the side of Tony's ass cheek. "My naughty, naughty boy."

"Bucky," Tony practically sobbed, throwing his head back.

"Cum for me, sweetheart." The lights of the city below them blurred, and Tony's head spun as he orgasmed, screaming Bucky's name until it didn't make sense. Bucky never eased up on Tony's prostate, even after he was done spurting all over the window, and after a few more sloppy but rough strokes, Bucky was riding out his orgasm, Tony's ass still clenching around him.

When he came down from his high, he gently removed himself from Tony, watching his own spunk dribble down his thighs (that were still trembling), and he placed his hands under Tony's torso. Slowly, he raised him up, peppering kisses all over his back and shoulders. Tony whined and let his head fall back onto Bucky's shoulder.

"Shh, baby. I got ya." Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, feeling his chest rise and fall for a minute before his breathing turned back to normal. He eyed Tony's reflection. "You're breathtaking, Anthony. Too pretty for me." He kissed him on the back of the head. Tony blushed, turning around to face Bucky.

"I love you, James." Bucky looked down at the floor, his own cheeks now turning pink.

"But for _fuck's_ sake, can we please tint the goddamn window now?"


End file.
